Love, Loss, Life
by Scarlet137
Summary: So Kagome has been kidnapped by Naraku no less, but who will she meet in captivity, what will happen and will she escape; rating just to be safe, if I decide to post more chapters then maybe pairings Kag/Inu very mild horror btw


**Hello ladies and gentlebugs, and all you lovely fanfic readers. So this is an idea that I came up with walking to the shops today. I may add chapters to it at some point once I'm finished with I'd Come For You, but this was just too good to pass up.**

**Please R&R, I do love hearing what you all think, you're comments on occasion inspire me cough*shifty*cough, so I honestly couldn't do it without all you lovely people.**

**Now for the sad part, I ****DO NOT**** own Inuyasha, the intellectual property rights or copyright associated with this character/anime or its continuation.**

**........................................................................................................................................................**

Damn it all to hell, she wasn't going to die like this trapped in some damp ruddy cave awaiting whatever fate Naraku had in store for her, she was not some damsel in distress and by God when she got out of here Naraku would be the first to understand that fact. Darting back and forth she tried to find something, anything that would help her get out, not noticing the figure behind her.

"You! You did this!" A chill ran down Kagome's spine as she turned on the spot where she stood staring, transfixed, horrified at the sight before her. Kikyo stumbled, almost zombie like from the shadows towards her. Her hands stretched out like talons ready to rip Kagome's throat out. Her eyes wild, her hair a frenzied mess as a torrent of blood seeped from her shoulder, the old wound back to torment her once more. Only it wasn't blood, it was clay! She was dissolving, the spirits that once held her together all but gone, and her soul collectors a distant memory thanks to Naraku.

"He was mine! He was always supposed to be mine!" She screamed as her earthen fingers closed around Kagome's throat her bow and arrows forgotten at her feet.

"Kik... Kikyo stop this... you can't... I won't let you!" Kikyo shook her hard, her feet dangling from the floor, what little strength Kikyo had she would use to choke the life out of her, and Kagome knew this.

"Won't let me! Silly girl" she smiled insanely, "You have no choice. If I cannot have him... NEITHER SHALL YOU!"

"NO!" A heart stopping shriek followed Kagome's cry as her hands glowed brightly. The pink miasmas of her purification spell latching onto the dead miko's being.

"What are you doing?! No...NO!" Kagome landed hard on the floor. Looking up she braced herself to move to find Kikyo clutching at her own being as the clay dripped off of her, her essence bleeding away. She turned her skeletal figure and once more, moved towards Kagome, her claw like hands searching for the girl.

"I won't go like this! I will have him, I will..."

"I'm sorry Kikyo". And raising her hand, Kagome looked at the floor as she let loose her power, and as she did her heart bottomed out as she heard that final deathly scream.

*

Looking up, she saw before her a thick terracotta paste that she knew had to have been Kikyo. Stumbling to her feet she made to move away only to wretch violently. Collapsing to the floor she tried to breathe deeply, to calm herself, but all she could manage were short, sharp breaths that tore at her lungs. She had to get out of there.

"Kagome!" That was Sango's voice.

"Kagome!" And Shippo's, and then on the ledge above her...

"Inuyasha". He landed with a soft thud.

"Kagome, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He knelt before her, the gentleness of his fingers on her face and arms bringing the tears to her eyes.

"OH Inuyasha!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck. Slightly shocked he put his arms around her, staring at the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It's ok."

"Inuyasha," Sango and Miroku peered cautiously over the edge. He waved them off, they sighed, relieved that their friend was safe. Below, Inuyasha sat Kagome back slightly and tilted her head to look at him.

"Where's Kikyo?" She suddenly looked terrified, "Kagome, where is she?" She looked away, but raising her arm she pointed to the mound of drying clay that sat a few yards from them. He got up slowly, and crossed the short distance between them and it. Sitting on his haunches he examined the substance carefully. He closed his eyes and swallowed sadly. He was still for a moment before getting to his feet.

Returning to Kagome he gently lifted her into his arms, her arms around his neck. He looked down on her gently.

"Let's get you out of this place, ok?" She nodded, burying her face into his shoulder.


End file.
